


In the Air Tonight

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, I couldn't help myself and now here we are, I know I said the last one was the last, I lied, POV Jon Snow, This is mostly just Jon accidentally eavesdropping, sansa/podrick if you squint, yet another reunion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Jon observing Arya and Gendry’s growing relationship.





	In the Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

_**In the Air Tonight** _

Jon’s mind was racing. Why didn’t Gendry tell him that he knew Arya? If anything could have made him trust anyone more, it would have been that. It was a surprise more than a shock when he noticed Arya walking towards Gendry with a far-out look in her eyes and Gendry was looking at her like all his prayers have been answered. Jon had convinced himself that he was seeing things. But then he saw Gendry bowing slightly and calling Arya ‘M’lady,’ and Arya had let out something between a snort and groan, telling him not to call her that. He was certain then that there was history there; their bond went deeper than was obvious, and it was very obvious. He saw Lord Beric looking at them with a small smile on his lips and a little regret. He knew the Brotherhood had sold Gendry but why did he look at Arya with so much- Oh! It had hit him then; Arya had been with the Brotherhood, and she must have been there when they had sold Gendry. He felt his anger spike. Most of them knew Arya, and none of them thought it would be an important thing to bring up. Then there was another thought, striking at his mind, Gendry must have pretty close to Arya that Lord Beric was giving them that look.

Arya’s laughter rang through the yard, and he forgot everything. He noticed the way Gendry’s eyes followed Arya when she started to leave, the small smile on his lips, the fondness in his eyes and he knew they needed to have a conversation. And that was why Jon was halfway to the forge. He needed to know if what he thought was right or merely a hunch.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that he was almost at the forge or that there was already someone there, having a conversation. Jon frowned. It was late, and almost everyone at Winterfell was most likely asleep. He drew closer when he heard Arya’s voice. He should be surprised, startled even, to see that Arya was there in the forge with Gendry alone this late at night, but he wasn’t.

“Where did you go?” Arya asked. Her voice was slightly hesitant. “After you escaped from Dragonstone?”

“King’s Landing. Figured it was the only place they won’t look for me.” Gendry replied sardonically. After a moment of silence Gendry spoke again. “And you? Where did you go?”

Arya let out a humourless chuckle. “That is a long story.”

Arya had told him everything when they had finally gone back to his chamber with Sansa and Bran. About how she got away from King’s Landing, about Braavos, and about the House of Black and White.

_Clearly not everything._

He had not asked about Gendry, and she didn’t tell him. He figured she would tell him when she was ready.

“We have time,” Gendry said softly. “I am not going anywhere.”

Jon should be surprised at the familiarity in his tone, and yet somehow, he wasn’t.

“Aren’t you?” Arya’s voice was carefully blank, making Jon frown. There was definitely something deeper there, a little hurt, a little uncertainty, and maybe a little hope.

“Not this time. Not ever.” Gendry promised.

Jon knew this conversation wasn’t meant for him. It was for two friends, maybe more (but he wasn’t going to think about that now), catching up. He turned and left. He can talk to Gendry later.

*

He was taking Bran to the Godswood. Bran was just a little kid, who loved climbing when he last saw him. Seeing him like this broke his heart. He was different. And not just because he was Greenseer, it was because he didn’t seem like Bran anymore. He was quieter, a little more cryptic.

“We’ll come back later,” Bran said.

Jon frowned, but stopped, nonetheless. “Why?”

Bran had been the one who wanted to visit Godswood one last time before leaving.

“Arya is there with- “He heard Gendry before Bran could have finished his sentence.

“You were right.” He heard Gendry saying, sounding awed. “The Godswood is beautiful.”

He leaned and saw Arya and Gendry standing side by side in front of the Weirwood. They were standing as close they could be without touching. Jon sighed. After his conversation with Gendry, he wasn’t really surprised to see Arya and Gendry spending so much time together. They had been friends; they had kept each other safe, and even Jon wasn’t that blind to not see love especially if it was blooming right in front of his eyes.

“I never thought I would say this, but there is too much snow. Wait till winter is over.” Arya looked around a little dreamily. Gendry was looking at Arya so tenderly that Jon had to reign himself to not go all over-protective big brother on him. “It’s breath-taking then.”

“I think it’s breath-taking now.” He said not taking his eyes off Arya.

“Like I said,” Jon was surprised to hear a hint of a smile in Bran’s voice, “we’ll come back later.”

Jon turned them, Gendry and Arya’s quiet conversation followed them. Jon wondered if Bran had seen something about them. He must have, he was the only one who never seemed surprised seeing them together.

“Bran, have you- “Jon started.

To his surprise Bran chuckled. “You don’t have to be a Greenseer to know that they have feelings for each other, Jon.”

*

“Gendry!” He heard Arya’s panicked shout and his heart stopped for a moment. He drove his sword through the Walker, the Wights around them falling like flies, and made his way towards Arya, who had dragged Gendry to a corner and was now sitting beside Gendry clutching his wound. Her calm façade was slipping with Gendry’s every stuttered breath.

“Arya.” Gendry’s voice sounded faint. He was losing too much blood. If they didn’t do anything soon, it would be too late.

Jon saw Sam and Sansa running towards where they were. Jon placed a hand on Arya’s shoulder. She turned to look at him; the pained look in her eyes almost broke him.

“He’ll be okay, Arya.” He nodded towards Sam and Sansa. “He’ll be okay.”

_He has to be._

“Go,” Gendry said opening his eyes. His face was white, his voice was, if anything, even weaker. Sam kneeled beside them applying some ointments on his wounds. “Winterfell needs you. I’ll be fine.” Jon could see Gendry was fighting a losing battle with his consciousness; his breathing was even more ragged.

Arya gripped Gendry’s hand. “You promised me,” Arya whispered desperately. “Remember your promise.”

“Arya,” Sansa said softly, but Arya had already gotten up and walked into the raging battle once again.

With one last nod at Sam and Sansa and sending out a silent prayer to the old gods to save Gendry, he followed Arya.

*

The casualties were high, but they had lived to see another day. Winterfell was still standing tall and proud. He was on his way to see Gendry. After two days, Gendry had finally gained consciousness. He was happy to see that his friend was going to make a full recovery. It also meant that Arya was finally going to rest. Ever since the battle ended Arya had been by Gendry’s side, waiting for him to wake up.

He was almost at the chamber where they had been keeping the injured apart from the Great Hall. He gently opened the door and stopped in his steps. Arya was sitting beside Gendry’s cot, her head resting near Gendry’s arm, sleeping soundly. His gaze shifted to look at Gendry who was looking at Arya with so much love in his eyes that he felt something in his chest tighten. Gendry lifted his other hand, gently brushing the strands of hair off her face.

Jon quietly closed the door before anyone could notice him.  There was a warm feeling in his chest. And despite himself, Jon smiled.

*

They had won. They had finally won. So obviously there was a feast. And when there was a feast there was wine; and when there was wine, there was lowered inhibitions. He chuckled when he saw Tormund dancing to _The_ _Bear and the Maiden Fair._ His gaze drifted to where Sansa was sitting with Podrick, both of them looking at the other when the other was looking elsewhere. He chuckled at their innocence. His grip on his tumbler tightened when he noticed Arya and Gendry.

“Jon,” Daenerys asked worriedly. “Are you feeling well?”

He grunted in response. With great effort he loosened his grip, nodding towards Arya and Gendry. Daenerys must have seen them too because she let out a chuckle. Jon turned to stare at her.

Daenerys patted his arm sympathetically, but her eyes sparkled with laughter. He groaned. Arya and Gendry were looking at each other with barely constrained lust that it made him want to challenge Gendry to a duel. But that was childish. He had known what was happening between them ever since they met again, and he was more than fine with it. He was happy for them. Seeing their love budding in front of them was amusing and heart-warming to observe. But seeing innocent love to lust filled one was not an easy transition.

“You knew this was going to happen,” Daenerys said amused. “Or did you think they would always just look at each other shyly forever?”

“I could hope,” Jon replied grumpily, finishing the wine in one gulp after noticing that Arya and Gendry were nowhere to be seen.

*

He had discussed Gendry’s legitimisation with Daenerys, and she had agreed. They needed someone they trusted at Storm’s End, with Gendry and Ser Davos they were certain that Stormlands will be good hands. And he also needed to talk to him about the betrothal. He had already talked to Arya, and she had given her assent with a shy smile.

He heard a thunk, so naturally, he followed the sound to see if anyone needed help. And that was his first mistake. He should have known following the sound to an empty corridor near the kitchen was just asking for trouble.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Gendry’s voice was breathless making him stop in tracks.

“You kissed me!” Arya replied.

Jon was frozen. He needed to move, then most likely go and stand in front Rhaegal and Drogon so that they can burn that memory off of his mind.

“Someone is going to walk in on us,” Gendry said at the same time Arya moaned.

Nope. No. Jon turned back hurriedly walked into the stack of sacks and crates filled with fruits. He fell with a yelp; apples were all around him, a few even rolled down the corridor. He got up with a groan and made his way back to his chamber before anyone noticed him.

What he didn’t hear was Gendry’s horrified “Your brother is going to kill me,” and Arya’s carefree laughter as she pulled Gendry in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In The Air Tonight- Jon Howard  
> So what do you guys think?  
> I have absolutely no self-control. Last night this idea came to my mind, so instead of sleeping I wrote this. *sigh* I need help xD  
> GOT is finally back tonight (tomorrow for me) Wooo!! Finally we'll get the official reunion and SEXUAL TENSION!! I'm so freaking excited!  
> I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
